Robyns Return
by violent-sorrow
Summary: Robyn Jess transferred to raw by the lottery after wmxx is in the thick of things already


ROBYNS RETURN by ViolentSorrow  
  
Disclaimer: this story mentions Jeff Hardy but it does not allude to a return nor does it mention in the slightest a return  
  
May thirds edition of raw began like any other, the pyro's exploded and king and jr introduced the show and what was to come in the two hours, but backstage, not everything was as normal as it was ringside: inside Mr McMahon's personal skybox the general manager Eric Bischoff stood detailing his plans for the next few weeks, with Johnny Nitro; his apprentice stood faithfully by his side,  
  
"Mr B's right sir, I never knew she was this bad either, last time I met her she couldn't stay still," Johnny pleaded with the boss  
  
"I know Johnny I know, but she is and there's nothing I can see that can be done about it." Mr Bischoff moaned,   
  
"Maybe being around an old friend like Molly Holly will do little Jess good." Mr McMahon mused, Eric and Johnny didn't know what to say, 'little jess' was something both Mr McMahon and Eric had called Robyn since they had worked with her mother Darkness  
  
"Sooner or later she'll snap out of it, she did before, and then she'll show the other divas what for and take the women's title." Johnny said finally, Mr McMahon smiled  
  
"You have a bright apprentice Eric." He remarked, Eric smirked  
  
"Learnt from the best sir." Johnny said, at this both mr bischoff and Mr McMahon beamed  
  
"but her current mood aside, what about... well, to be frank, what about what happened last time she was on raw between her and Victoria, no one can have forgotten it, I know I haven't." mr McMahon stated, all three men nodded it had been a bad year for the wwe, the year Robyn had been injured,  
  
"Just let her get within two feet of Victoria..." Mr Bischoff trailed  
  
"One on one in the ring, in her present state of mind she'd kill Victoria." Mr McMahon agreed  
  
"If it comes to it we'll have to intervene Eric, if not for her sake or raws then for her mothers." Eric nodded  
  
"Man I'd hate to see Darkness's face..." Johnny trailed as both his bosses turned to him not wanting to hear the end of what he had to say  
  
"Maybe Hurricane could help? I know he's been trying to talk to her since the lottery." Johnny said gesturing to the crack in the door; from behind it all three men could hear the hurricane scolding Rosey about his eating habits  
  
"A wild card, now that's more like it." Mr McMahon laughed, he knew all about the hurricane history with Robyn jess, as well as the fact that when she had been injured he had been at her side the entire time  
  
With Chris benoit vs. hbk less than two hours away, phoenix's own temperature only scratched the surface of the temperature inside the arena.  
  
"Mirror mirror on the door who's the ugliest of them all?" Robyn  
  
Jess giggled as she as Gail Kim passed by Victoria outside mr bischoffs  
  
office, Victoria glared sadly at Robyn who had up till a year ago  
  
been her close friend: Gail Kim stood at Robyn's right sneered self importantly  
  
"As far as I can see you're looking the wrong way red." Victoria  
  
replied,  
  
"Ooh, didn't see that one coming MUCH!" Gail laughed, Robyn just  
  
stood playing with her ebony streaked hair, since being transferred  
  
to raw she had been almost immediately taken in by the Molly Holly & Gail  
  
Kim team, Molly and Robyn had their differences; they had butted head in the  
  
past but shared a common hatred which had made them perfect friends.  
  
this common hated was the women's champion Victoria, Robyn Jess as tight as she had once been with reigning champion she couldn't wait to see her torn down, as Victoria and Gail exchanged words about their upcoming non title match, Robyn watched Blankly, she heard every word but listened to nothing, why should she, she wasn't bothered about the match, or even the title Victoria held, though she knew she would probably become bothered about the title as the weeks went on, but right there and then all she cared about was seeing the downfall of the current champion weather Robyn herself would have to get her hands dirty to see her dream through remained to be see but she was willing to.  
  
As Gail meandered off to find molly and prepare for her Match, Robyn was left wondering what she was going to do until the girls returned, neither one trusted her enough to let her go ringside with them, Molly had made it crystal clear to Robyn that she had only to make one mistake ringside and their plans to get Victoria would go  
  
up in smoke, Robyn knew the truth, she knew that Molly was being as paranoid as she had been during their time together before Robyn had been 'shelved' and then sent to smackdown.  
  
As she turned to watch the action in the ring on a nearby monitor she felt a familiar presence behind her, turning back she found herself face to face with her former mentor Matt Hardy Version 0.1, they stood locked in a awkward stare for what seemed like forever to Robyn, finally Matt moved  
  
"Robyn..." he began, but Robyn stopped him  
  
"Don't Matt, I don't wanna hear it." She remarked with a slight shiver in her tone,  
  
"what?" Robyn braced herself for whatever reaction would follow from the sensei of mattittude, before throwing her arms around him, burying her head in his shirt, Matt stood motionless, he had expected some kind of reaction from Robyn when they Finally met up, since he had left her and his other student Shannon Moore stranded  
  
over on smackdown thoughts had raced through his mind of what either would do when confronted by him,  
  
Robyn pulled back and shook matt's hand he was dumbfounded  
  
"Robyn..." he began, but he could see Robyn was dying to speak to him "Matt, when you left me and Shannon on smackdown, a hell of a  
  
lot happened..."  
  
"I heard the rumours about you and Paul heyman, I knew they couldn't be true, there was no way you and Paul... not you Robyn..."  
  
"They almost were true; I just nearly gave up Matt..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Were backsliding, a hell of a lot faster than I would have liked."  
  
"So it was you I saw at 'Mania, in the corner... I barley recognised you, I'd never seen you wear such dark clothes, If I'd known..." he trailed, he was genuinely concerned for his former student, he believed they had become very close over the coach trips and plane journeys the two had shared, he thought they'd made it passed just a general tutor-student relationship and were close to friendship, like he and Shannon had been,  
  
"I know matt, you would have tried to help me, but what could you have done matt? When you left Smackdown, you freed yourself of all responsibilities for me and Shannon... and he left me in the gutter to go and get thrown around by team Lesner, and for what its worth I saw you too, talking with Her!"  
  
"Her who?" as the words left his mouth matt realised who Robyn meant "oh." And he didn't need to ask, "Your alright now right?" he asked, Robyn sighed confidently "Long road, short journey." She remarked flatly and Molly walked up, Matt was amazed at the change in Robyn's attitude as Molly walked up, it was almost the same change Chris Benoit had told him she had made once when he had walked onto a conversation the rabid wolverine was having with Robyn  
  
"What have I told you about talking to guys like him?" she demanded, Robyn opened her mouth to quote but thought it best not to, "come on, the further you get from people like him the better." Molly remarked grabbing Robyn's wrist and pulling her along, Robyn broke free and turned, throwing a Matchbox to matt's feet before turning and following molly, , Molly was furious with Robyn, Robyn could tell, it was the first time the former women's champion had been confrontational to the young diva since 2003 when they had last met in the ring,  
  
Matt picked up the matchbox but didn't look at it, he guessed it had the name of the hotel Robyn was staying at on the cover, meaning she wanted to talk to him more, and he wanted to talk to her, but he had things to do first, pushing the matchbox into his trouser pocket he headed off towards the ring, and his guest appearance on Chris 'y2j' Jericho's highlight reel.  
  
Robyn followed close behind the former women's champion who led her up to the men's locker room, the door was ajar, from inside Robyn could hear the unmistakable pitch of Sylvain Grenier gloating over a victory la resistance hadn't even taken yet "you speak a little French right?" molly demanded suddenly turning to Robyn, Robyn nodded  
  
"not enough to hold a conversation with sylvan though, the rate he talks." She replied, Molly shrugged  
  
"not much is enough," molly decided "go in there and offer Sylvain and rob good luck for next week."  
  
"this is your idea of getting them to like us? Offering support for next weeks match?" molly nodded before leaving Robyn at the door,  
  
"one ego to another I guess." Robyn thought pushing the door so it swung the rest of the way, as the door swung open, Sylvain stopped gloating, and it seemed he hadn't wanted to be heard  
  
"célébrer déjà?" Robyn asked: hesitantly stepping into the locker room, Sylvain turned to her, he was a little taken aback that an diva would speak French to him, what was even more surprising to him was the fact that an American diva was speaking French to him, Rob turned, he knew what Robyn had said but was waiting for Sylvain to move so he could see robyns face before replying to her question  
  
"Why wait till next week, come on in, join the Party." Rob laughed finally, Robyn was a little sceptical  
  
"Don't you think your underestimating him?" She asked, she expected to be laughed at, but Sylvain and rob just glanced at each other, neither one was the type to miss an opportunity to berate someone, but Robyn wasn't just any random someone  
  
"Maybe, but unlikely." Rob laughed pouring Robyn a glass of Champaign, Robyn took the glass and held it gently to her lips, she didn't trust Sylvain and rob, but then again she had been finding it hard to trust anyone since Matt had left smackdown, pulling the glass down she held it to the centre of the room  
  
"To teaching Eugene a lesson." Rob said as Sylvain and he followed suit, downing his glass full Rob turned to Robyn  
  
"Something in particular you wanted, or were you just passing?" he asked, Sylvain glared at his partner scoldingly  
  
"Molly told me to come in and wish you guys good luck for next week... or should that be with you good luck rob." Rob didn't answer  
  
"La resistance is la resistance no matter what." Rob remarked instead, topping his glass, rob turned again to Robyn only to find she was happily conversing with Sylvain in French  
  
Rob stood listening, when suddenly Nidia came bursting in through the locker room door  
  
"ROBYN..." she panted frantically, Robyn turned from Sylvain  
  
"Nidia? What's wrong?" she asked, Robyn hadn't spoken to Nidia since the two had been transferred  
  
"Its lita, Kane's got her in the basement, Matt's runoff on his own to find her, Stacey told me to come find you..." Nidia trailed, she was out of breath having searched nearly the entire arena for the young diva, Sylvain turned to Robyn only to find that she had pushed past Nidia and left  
  
"She must like Lita more that she lets on." Rob thought to himself, he had heard Robyn's words to lita the week previous when the young diva had made it clear to lita that they're three year long friendship was over and it was Litas fault for snooping around Robyn's hotel room  
  
"Oui." Sylvain added.  
  
An eerie silence fell over the locker room, Nidia back out and headed back to Stacey and the women's locker room, La resistance finally decided to follow Robyn to the top of the basement stairs, she had intruded on their celebrations and managed to hold a  
  
conversation with Sylvain in French which made her alright in their book: But as the commercial break ended and Rob and Sylvain caught up with Robyn jess it was clear to both that she wasn't going to continue after Matt and Lita, the other superstars had formed a pathway between Robyn and Matt & Lita, Lita was paler than either member of La resistance had ever seen her, Matt who had locked eyes with his  
  
former student opened his mouth to call her over "She can't be my friend if she's not my friend." Robyn said before sweeping back in the direction she and La resistance had come.  
  
Sylvain left Rob where he stood and ran after Robyn, he caught up with her as she waited behind the curtain for a victorious Gail Kim to return from her match with the women's champion, he could see she didn't want to talk or hear about her fellow North Carolina stars  
  
"You never answered my question." He said instead, Robyn turned to face him  
  
"In all the commotion I've forgotten what it was, ask me again." She replied, sylvan obliged  
  
"I asked, where did you learn to speak French so well when you are  
  
no doubt American."  
  
"no doubt, I'm from Cameron," Robyn laughed she didn't mind the way Sylvain had alluded to her being from the united states as much as some would have "and before this whole Iraq thing blew up between our countries I spent a lot of my summers over in France, its where I learnt to sow and stuff." She answered,  
  
Sylvain was to say the least amazed, Robyn spoke better French and any actual French girl he had yet met  
  
"Paris?" he asked  
  
"Lyon actually, my aunt has a place there." Robyn replied as Gail and Molly joined them, Gail looked  
  
"So Robyn, you going to be coming out to celebrate tonight? I just made Victoria tap out." She asked tirelessly, Robyn couldn't believe her ears, she high fives Gail  
  
"Sure," she said turning to Sylvain "you and rob want to come, I'm sure we can make it a two way celebration?" she asked, sylvan declined  
  
"Maybe next time cheré." He said turning to leave, turning back he said "nò defiantly next time, and you can hold me to that." He added, Robyns smile turned to a blush as sylvan blew her a farewell kiss before swaggering away  
  
"I think your coming along here fine Robyn, you'll be back to your old self in no time." Molly said with a sly smile "Then Victoria won't just have Molly and me to deal with and she won't stand a chance." Gail added, Robyn wasn't listening, she was staring off into the distance  
  
"I can't believe this Jr, Sylvain is actually falling for little miss sower puss."  
  
"This'll really throw a spanner in la resistance's anti-American campaign, Sylvain Grenier, the only real French man, is falling for our very own Robyn Jess"  
  
"I told you all she did was sigh jr." king remarked, Jr didn't have a comeback "speaking of Robyn Jess ladies and gentlemen, upon her move to raw there was a lot of controversy about her families past with the raw general manager mr Eric Bischoff, we will have a live interview with Robyn about that past here for you in the next few weeks, and now... the moment we've all been waiting for, I know I have."  
  
That night as the team nicknamed 'the anti-Victoria squad' drove to their hotel, Robyn, who had forgotten all about the interview was still staring aimlessly into space  
  
"Must be the phoenix weather, but you haven't stopped blushing since we left the arena." Gail remarked running her hand through her long ebony hair  
  
"Must be the weather." Robyn echoed,  
  
"Or something else?" Molly quizzed from the drivers seat  
  
"Something else... oh come off it, you mean Sylvain? You're joking me... Robyn tell me she's joking" Robyn tried to smile, but she wasn't sure herself, Sylvain kiss still lay on her head  
  
"First Shane, then hurricane, then Nunzio, now Sylvain Grenier, man girl, you can really pick them..." Gail remarked, Robyn shook the haze from her mind  
  
"Don't forget Jeff Hardy, one minuet they were discussing Dirt-bikes, the next they were kissing." Molly added, Gail looked amazedly at Robyn  
  
"When?" she asked  
  
"like three years ago, me and Hurricane hit a rocky patch and I didn't think anyone else was in the room, Jeff and me were and are old school, friends, nothing more, it was a..."  
  
"Moment of weakness?"  
  
"Yeah molly, and how'd you know, no one was in the room sept  
  
Hurricane and..." Robyn trailed sarcastically; she knew that she and molly shared something, something Molly didn't like being reminded of "Don't forget Robyn, its raw, and things don't say a secret on raw for long." Gail reminded the young diva, Robyn nodded  
  
"You couldn't stand up for the silence and secrets on smackdown, here on raw its open house on tattle telling every Monday night." She thought.  
  
For the rest of the week Robyn broke her time between her home in Cameron, where she rode her dirt bike and groomed her German Shepard to keep herself from thinking, and her aunt thulas home in Fayette where she helped her aunt around the house, she didn't want to think about raw, because it reminded her of Sylvain and she still wasn't sure how to feel about what had transpired between them, then, on  
  
the Friday of that week someone from raw called for Robyn at thula's home, while Robyn was there  
  
"My little niece doesn't want no bothering." Thula demanded trying to shut the door, but whoever was on the other side was persistent, Robyn, sat in an easy chair beside the television got to her feet when she caught a swift glimpse of the persons hair  
  
"Who is it?" She demanded creeping softly to the side of the door  
  
"Robyn it's me, Stacey and Nidias here too, we just wanna talk." Robyn relaxed letting the girls in  
  
"Come a long way, must be important." Thula said before meandering  
  
away  
  
"Better go up to my room, my moms supposed to be coming soon, she's already wound up about a jess working under Eric bischoff again." Robyn said, leading the girls up the winding staircases to her attic room  
  
"thula's right you know Robyn, we've come a long way, and what we want to talk about is important, the least you can do is act like we still mean something to you." Stacey said,  
  
"All you mean Stacey is a big head ache, and you Nidia," she broke of as Nidia lifted a picture of herself and Robyn from the bedside table "you Nidia, is a broke promise," Nidia didn't understand "I was at rock bottom and where were you? Were you by my side like the best friend you claimed to be? No, you weren't you were tying the strings on Rey Mysterio's mask somewhere." Stacey opened her mouth to remark that what she was saying sounded like a Molly Holly quote  
  
"Molly reminded me that I once had some dignity, she and Gail may not be the cheeriest of people, but I'm not either." Robyn finished,  
  
"Not anymore." Nidia corrected, Stacey couldn't believe her ears  
  
"when I heard you'd walked away from Lita, at the top of the basement stairs, I didn't believe it, I thought Todd had got it wrong, but from what I'm hearing now I'm begging to think he had the right idea calling you half the girl you were... we came here today to try and save our friendships with you, whether you hang around with molly and Gail or not, your still Robyn jess, the girl who, for better or worse first introduced me to test,"  
  
"And the girl who stuck by me when I got blinded, even when I didn't believe you about Jamie."  
  
"And then what? Eh? You both turned around and walked away, I'd done stuff for you but when I needed you both most, you evaporated," at this she turned to a picture of herself, Stacey, lita and Victoria  
  
"one by one everyone's tried with you Robyn, Lita went to your room  
  
after backlash, you accused her of snooping, Lillian called your cell ten maybe even twenty times after the show three weeks ago, every time you hung up, and now here we are, and whether you like it or not we're staying, or would you rather hear what we have to say through Victoria, cos she was volunteering to come, of all of us she  
  
wants to apologise the most." Stacey explain, Robyn gasped  
  
"Oh! Now I get it this is about Victoria, you've had a wasted journey." Robyn snapped  
  
"Look Robyn, next week, in San Jose, your gonna be left alone again, you know that, you know Molly and Gail don't want you anywhere near the ring, and do you know why?" Stacey asked, Robyn opened her mouth to reply but Stacey didn't let her  
  
"Because they know that somewhere inside you, you still care for your friends, for me, for Nidia, for lita... and even if it's just a little bit, for Victoria." Robyn cackled  
  
"What are you on Stacey? She nearly destroyed my career and the rest of you..." Robyn trailed; Nidia hadn't put the photograph down  
  
"Remember where this was taken Robyn?", Robyn nodded  
  
"Just after the royal rumble this year, so?" she snapped, Nidia  
  
sighed  
  
"Matt waltzed right by you, so did Shannon, hell so did hurricane, but you didn't care because you and me were having a good time,"  
  
Robyn listened: she knew Nidia was right, she and Nidia along with Torrie Wilson were in stitches that night over the recent wwediva.com photo shoot  
  
"And that has what to do with now?" Robyn asked, Nidia and Stacey  
  
looked at each other  
  
"it has to do with us having more good times than bad, I don't want to lose you as a friend over what happened on smackdown, its old news." Nidia replied  
  
"look Robyn, you don't want to listen to us, fine, just think about this, when was the last time in the past month that Gail and Molly let you out of their sight, when did you last get to have a real talk with Jazz or Trish without Molly and Gail scolding you or  
  
twisting what you'd said? Then think back to when we used to hang out with us or when you used to hang out with Nidia on smackdown, she's had to build herself up on raw, she can't step back into old ways like you can," Stacey proclaimed sternly  
  
"You know how I got talking to Stacey and the girls Robyn?" Nidia asked "I told them I was worried about you and they all agreed," she answered  
  
"That's exactly the reason I've stayed away from you guys," Robyn said finally, turning to look out of her bedroom window  
  
"I'm confused." Stacey admitted  
  
"Join the club Stacey." Robyn said, the poison in her voice was gone now, replaced by her more normal soft tone, sitting down on Robyns bed Stacey and Nidia made room for Robyn to sit between them but she remained at the window  
  
"We're listening, if you want to talk about it Robyn,"  
  
Robyn sighed, Stacey and Nidia had come all the way to her aunts house in Fayette NC to reason with her, and there she was telling them they were wasting their time, when she had been saying exactly the opposite for weeks, Stacey got up from the bed and walked over to Robyn, gently laying her hands on the young diva's shoulders  
  
"we all have times when we don't know which way to turn Robyn, hell, I think I've had them more than anyone." She said with a friendly smile  
  
"its not like that Stacey... I mean, it is but... oh I don't know anymore." Robyn turned, Stacey backed away "I guess, I guess I though if I could make you guys hate me the way  
  
you do Gail and Molly, then at least I'd know you felt something for me, other than Pity like Nunzio did." Stacey and Nidia were speechless  
  
"You mean, arguing with lita..."  
  
"Pushing me into Batista..." Stacey gasped  
  
"A lesson I learnt from molly last time around, if you can't be loved be liked, if you can't be liked be hated."  
  
"That's molly alright." Stacey remarked,  
  
Nidia didn't reply, she couldn't, she was shocked at what Robyn had said  
  
"All this time, we thought you really hated us, and you were just  
  
trying to..."  
  
"make some sense out of everything Nidia, no one cared on smackdown, not even you, and that hurt, that really hurt, but what was worse was when we came to raw... guess I expected to fall back into place, but it seemed as if you'd taken my place, like you were a better me than me..."  
  
"Because I stood up to Jazz?" Nidia asked, Robyn shook her head  
  
"You went onto raw that first week smiling and joking as if you had been there your entire wwe career... and I couldn't even be bothered to care about my clothes that week, I walked in wearing a dress Nunzio had bought for me." Stacey and Nidia smiled  
  
"I was laughing because Lita was telling me about the time you helped her de-pants the hurricane." Robyn smiled slightly  
  
"Hurricane never did get me back for that one." She joked  
  
"So giving you pink dye instead of purple wasn't getting you back?" Stacey asked, Robyn shook her head  
  
"I said a bright dye; pink must have been his choice." All three girls found this fact funny,  
  
"There we go," Stacey said when she finally managed to stop laughing, Robyn didn't understand  
  
"I knew our Robyn Jess was in there somewhere," Stacey explained, Robyn didn't know what to say, she was so surprised at how much her old friends really cared that she began tearing, Stacey and Nidia saw this and pulled Robyn into a 'group hug', pulling away Nidia looked at Robyn  
  
"Robyn, I swear, if I knew what was going on over on smackdown I wouldn't have blown you off so many times..." Robyn nodded  
  
"I know Nidia... I guess I knew all along, I just wouldn't let myself believe it." Nidia smiled  
  
"vanity is the curse of the wwe diva, trust me." Stacey laughed heading for the door, Nidia followed, but when the girls realised Robyn wasn't following they turned back, Robyn stood like a statue in the centre of her room for what seemed like forever  
  
"where to?" she asked finally, reaching for her bag  
  
"where else, Litas of course," at Litas name Robyn stopped  
  
"oh," she sighed, Nidia turned  
  
"she knows we're here, we promised he four of us could spend some  
  
time together..."  
  
"four? You mean Victoria's here?" Robyn asked, Nidia laughed, "no silly, four as in you me Stacey and lita" Robyn felt the familiar uneasiness in her stomach, she had blatantly ignored Lita when lita needed a friend, she had done exactly the same thing to lita as she had falsely accused lita of doing to her, with a deep sigh Robyn followed Stacey and Nidia to Stacey's car "this doesn't mean anything between me and Victoria is solved." Nidia and Stacey nodded, they knew that what had been said inside the house in Fayette didn't concern the women's champion "you have to understand something Robyn, if you are after revenge for what she did to you," Robyn fastened her safety harness "and what's that?" she asked, Stacey pulled out of the driveway and onto the road "she's not the woman she was..." Robyn didn't believe Stacey, things were happening too fast  
  
Robyn tried not to think about the upcoming raw, she had heard Molly and Gail plotting, every time she looked at Stacey as they drove to Lita's home in Sanford, all she could think of was that San José was going to be probably the worst night of her life "so, where to girls?" Nidia asked finally breaking the silence "we thought we could get a head start, you know, get to san Jose before the others." Stacey said pulling into the driveway of Litas home "as long as I don't have to see you know who I'm fine with it, we'll have to stop off in Cameron though." Robyn remarked as she scooted out of the car and onto the gravelled path,  
  
Lita was waiting for them at the door, as Robyn approached Nidia and Stacey lagged behind "best to let them get it out of their systems." Stacey hissed to Nidia who nodded "good luck Robyn." Nidia thought to herself as Lita advanced on her friends, Robyn stepped into Lita's view, Stacey and Nidia held their breath. They expected the worst, but what happened shocked everyone, even Robyn, Lita was close enough to Robyn to do her some serious harm verbally and physically, but she didn't speak a word,  
  
it became like a Mexican stand off, Lita and Robyn nose to nose, with Stacey and Nidia behind them, suddenly Robyn stepped forwards "go ahead." She said to Lita, Lita didn't reply "you want to have a go at me for avoiding you last week then go ahead, there's no way you can make me feel any worse than I have done these last few months." Lita still didn't reply, Robyn was begging to get on edge again, it wasn't like Lita to keep quiet, she was usually very opinionated "you accused me of snooping in your journal," she began "you refused to take any of my calls," "don't forget I set Nero on you." Robyn added, Stacey and Nidia gasped "that too." Lita said, "and for all that." She continued "yes?" "I have one thing to say." "yeah?" Robyn bit her lip, lita let the suspense continue before saying defiantly "is that the best you got?" Stacey and Nidia almost fainted "NC humour." Stacey scolded, Robyn shook her head "Lita humour." She corrected hugging lita  
  
as lita and Robyn clambered into the car the two North Carolina divas didn't give their friends a chance to speak "so you opened your journal, and faked it?" lita asked, Robyn nodded "she pushed me into Batista at backlash." Stacey added "and stole my top on heat, I had to borrow one of Lillian's." Nidia chimed "all you got?" lita asked, Robyn shook her head "I didn't want to do anything more, I wanted to be hated, not despised." She explained "re-enforcing your independence is one thing, but re-enforcing your paranoia... now I've heard everything." "you know I could have gone a few more rounds, I was saving the best for last," Robyn boasted "me too." Lita said before producing a blue and black turtle partnered envelope from her jeans left pocket "from a friend," Lita assured "to prove you have them in and out of the business." Robyn didn't know what to say, she didn't have a clue who the letter could be from "he wanted to be the one to go and talk to you, but it was a little too late, and he has a lot of work to do on his bike, something about a tournament he's entering." Lita explained, Robyn smiled "bike." She said to herself, she knew Hurricane had given up on bikes along time ago. Only one of her friends even bothered with them anymore "Jeff!" she exclaimed, Lita smiled, again Stacey and Nidia were shocked "didn't think I'd hear that name again in a hurry." Stacey confessed  
  
when lita, Stacey and Nidia got out of the car at the local gas station to get drinks, Robyn sat huddled in the back seat looking at the envelope, trying to see through it to what was written on the paper inside, in the end she took a hair pin from her hair and carefully tore through the flap of the envelope it was from Jeff alright, the youngest of the Hardy boyz had written in neon green over a picture of himself giving the extreme symbol  
  
it read: 'hey robyn, haven't heard from you in a while, thought you might be ignoring me, not supprising the way we were when I left, but then Lita filled me in on whats been going on, I can't believe Shannon ditched you like that I'm sorry I wasn't around to help, you know you can always rely on me right? Even if I'm not part of the wwe, after all i am the man who took time out of his 'busy' sechdule to come back to Cameron and teach you the whisper in the wind.  
  
If your reading this: then the worsts over and you back with us I'd say in one piece but then I'd remember who I'm talking about and regret it, anyway, I hope this letter will remind you that you've got friends in and out of the wwe. Hoping to see you guys next time raw is in NC but before then I have two words for you, two words I am gonna mean more than anything I've said to you yet, and those words are...CHEER UP.  
  
Anyway, gotta get back to fixing my bike....  
  
Been missing and hope to hear from you Jess... Yours truly Jeff Hardy.... Ours truly this life...'  
  
Robyn smiled, Jeff's letter had re-enforced to her what the girls had been saying all along "this doesn't change things with Victoria, even if I have to stand by while molly and Gail do whatever their planning to do this week, she's going down, and she's going down hard." She reminded herself, but something inside her still didn't feel right "why do I have to hang around in the shadows like some frightened little innocent girl, letting Gail and Molly do the dirty work, "the second I get the chance, I'm going to finish this once and for good." She huffed to herself as her friends clambered back into the car "you guys are serious about going to san José, early." The girls nodded "how else are we gonna get some shopping time in." Nidia asked, "Nidia, its Friday, we have two days." Stacey laughed, Lita and Robyn gave their friends an exasperated stare each they knew the next few days were gonna be long and tedious "roll on Monday." Lita said quietly, Robyn turned to her "no thank you, I still have to face Sylvain." At this statement Lita and Nidia turned towards her "what do you mean, you still have to face Sylvain?" Robyn sighed and began to explain what had transpired between the French 'stallion' and herself, the girls all listened intently, Stacey and Nidia every now and then glancing at each other, they were thinking the same thing, that maybe Sylvain, if he did feel for Robyn, was the key to helping her recover from whatever had sent her back into depression on Smackdown.  
  
The following Monday, at the arena in San Jose, Robyn left Lita, Nidia and Stacey, she had made it clear to them, that whatever move she made concerning Molly, Gail and her plans for Victoria, was her business and she didn't want them, mixed up in it,  
  
As she stood outside the women's locker room waiting for their inevitable arrival she began to wonder what Sylvain was doing "frogs legs." She mused with a shudder "not my cup of tea." William regal said from behind her, turning to face him Robyn reared back to slap him but he grabbed her wrist "lets not jump the gun here young lady, I am here on an errand from Mr Bischoff." At the mention of Eric Bischoff Robyn relaxed "what does Mr b want? Then Mr regal" She asked, mr regal released robyns hand and fixed his crumpled jacket "what he wants, is for you to go ringside with La resistance... add a touch of class to the match if you will." "this coming from the guy whose client is in the match? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick to get Rob Conway distracted?" William Regals eyes roamed up and down robins body, Robyn was wearing a tight brocade zip front dress, her hair was in tresseles that dripped over her shoulders "I see how you could think that." He said flatly "and?" "and you are half right." Mr regal replied leading Robyn away from the women's locker room. "Mr bischoff is eugenes uncle, yes, but he swears his number one priority is the welfare and best interests of raw and its superstars, and he and I agree that it is not in the best interests of raw if Eugene wins the match tonight." "so, what Can I do about it, Eugene isn't exactly Spike Dudley, he's... well. Fat." William regal nodded "but you have... I believe, some of young Jeffrey's high risk abilities do you not?" "Jeffrey? You mean Jeff?" "quiet." Regal replied "and if there is one thing that is left in this business of him, it's the knowledge that he wasn't a easy man to beat, if you have his abilities, even if its only one move, then you give La resistance, and yourself a good chance of succeeding out there tonight." "myself, hold it, there has been no mention of this being for my good, what do you mean!" robyn demanded "only that Mr bischoff is willing to reward you, if Eugene loses tonight."  
  
On the other side of the arena Stacey and Nidia stood on the outside of the men's locker room, across from them, leant with one foot on the wall behind him was the hurricane, and beside him stood Sylvain "now what's this all about Hurricane?" Stacey asked, hoping Hurricane would make more sense than Sylvain had, "he said..." "forget it Stacey." Nidia remarked "this is about one thing and one thing only, Robyn Jess." "Oui," Sylvain replied flatly "your so called super hero, is a bad loser." "loser? What's he lost?" Stacey asked staring dagger into the hurricanes masked eyes "what else, Robyn, you all saw the way we were last week." "yeah, she was friendly, it's the way Robyn always is." Hurricane retorted "dat was more than friendly monsieur." Sylvain gloated, hurricane lunged at him, but Rosey, the hurricanes large sidekick stepped between them, by this time Rob Conway had appeared from the locker room "not very super hero like." He laughed pulling Sylvain away, once they were out of ear shot Sylvain relaxed, "what did you do that for rob, you know I can..." "yeah, and if you did, Robyn wouldn't like it, you know how she feels about the little freak, besides what's better, beating the green blood out of him, or taking Robyn for real?" rob asked, Sylvain thought "j'écoute." Sylvain hissed.  
  
Hurricane and Rosey had left, hurricane had been adamant that he was going to show Robyn she was making a mistake, "she doesn't even know if she likes him..." Nidia trailed "but you'd rather see her with him than hurricane?" "it was hurricane who brought me and Robyn together, of course I don't want her to go with Sylvain, but it was also because of hurricane that she almost choked me out on her first night on smackdown." Stacey smiled, she remembered better than most how happy Robyn was with the hurricane, but she also remembered that it had been during her time with the hurricane, that her vendetta against the women's champion had started up "the Hurricane or Sylvain Grenier," Stacey smiled "and to think last week she thought no one cared." Nidia nodded "but don't you think..." "I try not to if its about Men nidia," Stacey said leading Nidia away "besides its robyns choice, as her friends, all we can to is accept whoever she chooses and if we don't like them, grin and bear it, or risk losing her for a second time." Nidia sighed, she knew Stacey was right, she usually was about men, especially after her own experiences with Scott Steiner and Test  
  
Robyn meanwhile had been left stunned  
  
"how can someone claim to be loyal to his word, and yet turn coat so quickly?" she thought as she strolled through the arena, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, Molly and Gail had yet to arrive, Matt was still reeling, she had tried to cram everything she told the girls into a way that the sensei of mattittude would understand, and he had... but whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that he did was another matter entirely, he had turned and walked away leaving Robyn and Nidia staring at his back,  
  
"He just needs time, you walking away was a bit of a low blow last week." Lita had tried assure her,  
  
As Robyn turned a corner she came across Eugene bouncing around in anticipation of his first official match  
  
"Robyn." He squealed when he saw her heading towards him, racing up he wrapped her in an accidentally smothering bear like hug  
  
"Hello Eugene." Robyn managed to say as she realised her feet were no longer touching the floor, she didn't want to be mean, no matter what la resistance thought, Robyn actually liked Eugene, even if he was rougher than any friend she had yet met, finally he let her down  
  
"Match tonight." He said excitedly, Robyn nodded  
  
"I know Eugene." She informed  
  
"Uncle Eric wished me luck." Robyn shuddered, Eric bischoff never interacted with a wrestler before a match without a scheme in mind  
  
"That's nice." She said through gritted teeth,  
  
"Jess," Eugene said suddenly prodding her in her chest, as if he had  
  
only just noticed who she was  
  
"Yes Eugene, I'm Robyn Jess." Robyn asked, knowing she was probably  
  
in for something, Eugene clapped  
  
"Darkness jess, women's title holder, wcw and wwe." Eugene declared,  
  
Robyn sighed  
  
"Yes Eugene she did." Eugene smiled  
  
"Me like darkness." He remarked, Robyn laughed, and she wasn't going to say anything but she knew that revelation would make her mother physically sick,  
  
"Look Eugene, I gotta go, but I'll be sure to watch your match." Robyn said "either that or be ringside for it." She thought secretly  
  
"Okay now bye bye." Eugene replied, Robyn strode away as quickly as she could  
  
"Friendly environment my foot." Robyn remarked remembering what Eric had said when she had been told about her transfer.  
  
Finally Molly and Gail arrived, it seemed they had timed their arrival with Stacey's review of the latest divas video, as she watched the confrontation from the back Robyn was amazed at how completely paranoid Gail and Molly were being  
  
"And they say they made good champions." She laughed; their little display was comforting though  
  
"I miss this sort of thing," She thought "last time Molly accused me of this, she nearly flattened me with her breath." She laughed, thinking about molly and about Gail made her more determined to revamp everything she had done on raw up to the present, but before she could get to her feet to head down to the ring, Victoria appeared on screen, stopping the young diva cold  
  
"Oh boy." She thought flatly as Nidia joined in followed by Jazz  
  
"aren't you going to help?" a little voice inside her asked, but as she watched Gail, Molly and Jazz retreated up the ramp, Gail turned to Molly and said something, Robyn didn't hear her, but she knew what her own name looked like spoken  
  
"Where Robyn." Stacey asked clutching her chest, Nidia shrugged  
  
"She said she couldn't find molly and Gail when I saw her." She replied  
  
"..." Victoria didn't know what to say, Stacey turned  
  
"We've sorted things out Victoria...well nearly."  
  
"Robyn refuses to give up, she wants... well..." Victoria nodded  
  
"I guess I would too if the roles were reversed." She replied "She just has to face her fear and then it'll be all good." Nidia assured her  
  
"Fear?"  
  
"you." Stacey replied  
  
"You were her friend one minuet and enemy the next, its kind the same as what she has been trying to make us into these past few weeks."  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing, I saw Stevie coming onto Robyn one minuet and the next he told me she'd been all over him, I saw red, and I swear I regretted it..."  
  
"We know you do Victoria, we all do,"  
  
"All except Stevie, he was howling with laughter," Victoria revealed  
  
"Well, that's Men for you, can't have you so they hurt you." Nidia mused, Victoria nodded  
  
"I guess, me having the title doesn't help." Victoria queried, Stacey shook her head  
  
"Robyn still isn't bothered about it, as always she's more bothered with perfecting her in ring skill than going for the title."  
  
"I swear, if they let mixed teams go for the tag title, she would have had it by now, with hurricane, Matt and Shannon," "wish she'd choose a side though, even if she does come after me, I don't like seeing her stood with Gail and Molly, those three plus Jazz, means bigger trouble than ever before." Victoria mused, Stacey smiled  
  
"Oh, I think she'll make the right decision, if not tonight, then soon."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Jazz demanded pacing the length of the locker room  
  
"Does the word Busy mean nothing to any of you?" Robyn asked, Molly could have screamed  
  
"We did all that expecting you to come down, don't you get it that was your chance to get Victoria." Robyn didn't react  
  
"You know, Victoria, the women who put you on the shelf last time round." Gail screeched, Robyn sighed  
  
"I don't need or want you two setting her up, you do what you have to do with her and leave me out of this."  
  
"What!!" Molly and Gail couldn't believe Robyn had spoken back to them  
  
"I have had just about enough of both of you, not only are you trying to force me into a relationship with a guy I hardly know, just to know his friend, your paranoid, overbearing, self obsessed... "Watch your tongue Robyn," Jazz demanded, finally stopping  
  
"You're coming out there tonight and you're going to swing things our way or else..."  
  
"Or else what Jazz?" Robyn said, standing her full height she towered over jazz  
  
"I am about as scared of you as I am of Eugene." She remarked before sweeping out the door  
  
"She'll come out, those three won't have her, especially with Victoria being one of them, and she'll see sense by the match." Molly assured  
  
"I hope your right, Robyn's not just our key to la resistance, she's the key to Eric Bischoff as well." Gail hissed  
  
"Don't be so sure," Jazz remarked, "I know Robyn just as well as you molly and that Robyn just then was different from last week, something's happened... and it ain't good gumbo."  
  
Outside the locker room Robyn was stood with her head rested against the wall things were moving too fast for her  
  
"What happens when you reach a fork in the road, but the forks sticking in your foot?" Johnny Nitro asked wrapping his arms seductively around her waist  
  
"Your confidant, I'll give you that." Robyn replied, Johnny smiled, crooning into her ear  
  
"I'd stick to what you know," Robyn didn't understand, Johnny laughed  
  
"Out at ringside tonight, for la resistances match, you get the chance..." Robyn couldn't believe her ears, untangling herself from Johnny she turned  
  
"You think I'm going to twist of fate on Eugene?" She asked with a disgusted shudder, Johnny shrugged  
  
"It's your call gorgeous, he's gonna lose either way, this way he fans see you somewhere other than in Molly's shadow." He said before slithering off  
  
"I don't care how much he has a point," Robyn shuddered the thought of having to wrap her arm around Eugene's neck and inevitably his greasy hair made her physically sick, but with the distraction of Johnny nitro gone, robyns mind fell back onto the women's match that had just that minuet been announced  
  
"the grass knows its weak, so it bends, the tree does not, it breaks and falls... and besides fear is only a four letter word, don't think just do, its what Jeff always said, you can debate consequences after.." with this thought swimming in her mind Robyn Marched off to  
  
make up  
  
"I am not going out there looking like a defective rico doll."  
  
Robyn was still sat in the Make-up artists chair when the match begun  
  
"The purple highlights in your fringe really bring out the colour of your top." The artist assured her as Robyn hopped out of the chair "Thanks, and thanks for doing me at such short notice." Robyn thanked her bouncing around to get her blood flowing before racing away towards the ring; she stopped just under the titron  
  
"Do I interfere, or go sit with jr." she wondered, glancing momentarily over at Jr who was beckoning her,  
  
"Either way I can get My point over." She thought, but before she could move, her eyes locked with Jazz's, jazz without a sound ordered her to join the fight, but Robyn simply flicked her hair in jazz's general direction and swaggered over to the announce table "Jr," she greeted completely blanking king  
  
"Robyn Jess, well, this is a pleasant surprise, we haven't seen you out here since the draft." Jr crooned, Robyn shrugged  
  
"I've had a few loose ends to tie up, I want a fresh start here on raw." Robyn said without thinking  
  
"hell of a lot of dirty laundry though," King remarked "like mother like daughter." But JR and Robyn both ignored him  
  
"why, just this minuet before the match I told Molly that our little agreement was over, I got offered a better deal."  
  
"which was? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"course not jr, it was to be back with my friends even if I was going after Victoria for what she did to me." Jr was pleased as could be, he liked Robyn, since the day he had met her, even if her mother was the infamous and mouth Darkness "but what about..." King trailed turning towards the titron "oh geez, can't a girl talk to an old friend in peace." Robyn remarked as Rob Conway and his tag partner Sylvain Grenier appeared under the titantron "I'm sure you were going to ask me about them king, nows your chance." She added getting back to her feet, "this may take a while," "we can continue this next week, if you would like to join us," Robyn smiled "I'd love to jr." Robyn said  
  
Before she could get to Sylvain and rob the bell sounded in the ring below, Gail, Molly and Jazz had won, but winning wasn't enough, without a single thought, Robyn turned from La resistance and raced down into the ring, squaring off with Jazz as she stalked out of the ring leaving Robyn face to face with Molly and Gail, her friend lay in heaps around her, even Victoria seemed in a bad way "you have one chance Robyn, to make us forget your behaviour tonight," Gail said pointing over to Nidia, but as Gail turned Robyn blind sided her with a big boot to the chest, Molly lunged at Robyn but Victoria grabbed for the former champions legs, pulling her down to the floor,. Looking down, both Robyn & Gail were shocked, but Gail shook it off and pulled Molly to her feet before helping her out of the ring, after helping Nidia and Stacey to stand Robyn turned to Victoria who seemed unsteady on her feet, turning to Stacey she saw her tall friend signalling for her to help Victoria, just as Victoria was about to collapse Robyn grabbed for her, there was a momentary stand off in the centre of the ring in san Jose, Victoria and Robyn gripping each others hand tightly, but Robyn wasn't going to leave it there, she wasn't finished, pulling Victoria over to her the young North Carolinian diva hissed "you almost killed me Victoria, and whether you've changed or not, I'll never forget it." Victoria nodded "I lost a good friend that day, and I'm not about to forget it either." She remarked,  
  
without another word Robyn turned to Lillian asking the announcer for her microphone, releasing Victoria's hand she turned "VICTORIA!" she demanded "you almost killed me last time around," Victoria's head sagged "I know." She said "I was in the hospital for almost a month..." Stacey glared at Robyn, it was plain for all to see she couldn't make Victoria feel any worse "BUT!" Robyn added suddenly, causing Victoria to look up at her "that was then, and as much as I hate to admit it, I sort of understand why it happened." Turning out towards the crowd, she could hear small groups of people chanting 'Make up." "what is she doing?" Gail asked molly backstage "a Jeff Hardy." Molly remarked sarcastically, rubbing her ankle, back ringside, Robyn and the girls were still silent, but as they waited, Robyn smiled, the chants grew louder, spreading almost all over the arena "okay, here's the deal!" Robyn said finally "this is 2004, that was 2002, there's a big difference, and, I may be hearing things, but I think the Raw fans want me to forgive you Victoria," she said sweetly as the cheers got louder once again "look," Stacey said taking the mic from Robyns hand gently "we all know you don't care who has the title and who doesn't, you don't want it," she continued, the fans fell silent, Robyn was surprised Stacey was pushing, turning to the fans Stacey said "and I'm sure the fans will love you even more if you follow their suggestion right everyone?" Stacey asked, almost immediately the crowd roared, chants of Jess and Make up filled the arena along side cheers and whistles, taking the microphone back Robyn smiled, turning to Victoria she moved so the two were face to face, like she and Lita had been the previous week in Sanford  
  
Victoria was shaking, she knew Robyn had the power and skill to do her serious harm, all over the arena had gone silent, even up under the titantron Sylvain and rob stood silent "come on Robyn, you said things were going to change on raw, this is your chance." Nidia thought, Stacey too was hoping her friends would make up, suddenly the titron flared into life and Hurricane appeared at the top of the ramp with rosey at his back, standing ahead of Sylvain he caught Robyn's eye and nodded, Robyn knew what he was there for she knew he knew her better than anyone, better than both the entire arena... he knew her better than she knew herself, Victoria stepped back "its now or never Robyn, Victoria has waited this long, your not going to make her wait longer are you?" Rob laughed to Sylvain, Sylvain nodded, turning to the Hurricane glared before turning his gaze back onto his ex "come on Jess." He whispered as Robyn finally moved, "how do I know that when you lose the title you won't turn right back round and stab me in the back again?" she asked, "once bitten twice shy." Stacey mused, Victoria put her hand over the mouthpiece of the mic and spoke to Robyn "if it's a public apology you want, it's a public apology you get, but don't think I'm just saying what I'm about to say for the fans benefit." She said before taking the mic "Robyn, your right, I do have a mean streak, but which one of the wwe divas, raw and smackdown, can you honestly think of who doesn't? its one of the qualities that got each and every one of us where we are today, including you." She said, Robyn nodded "true." She smiled slightly, thinking of the catty things she had done in the past "and I know now I should have confronted you in the back about what happened diva to diva, but I saw red, I took the chance when it was given to me, I didn't think." "I hear that." "but that was then and this is now like you said, and stevies not in my life anymore, but thanks to him neither are you, but I want that to change, I miss hanging out with you, I miss teaming with you," "that's enough!" Robyn demanded covering the mic "overboard much?" she asked re-taking the microphone "okay okay Victoria I get the message." She announced, the fans roared, the chants began again, Stacey moved to Victoria's side and Nidia moved to Robyn's, the four girls stood facing each other, suddenly Nidia and Stacey grabbed their respective divas hand and forced them into a shake , Robyn took her chance and again pulled Victoria to her, holding the mic between them "What's done cannot be undone." Victoria said "but its just that... done." Robyn agreed turning the stand off into a hug which brought louder cheers from the fans,  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, history has been made today!!" Jr announced in a voice that showed he held both women in the highest respects he could, from under the massive titantron Hurricane leapt into the air "ALRIGHT!" he cheered as rosey high fives him "way to go Robyn!" Rosey replied Sylvain and rob didn't react "she can speak the Language but that's where it ends." Rob remarked huffily as he and Sylvain turned "this isn't over," Sylvain thought to himself "you can have her hurricane!" he barked back at the hurricane. Hurricane didn't react to his words, he knew he and Robyn were long over and it would take a miracle to get them back together, rosey looked at hurricanes expression, Robyn formerly Howler was the sidekick of legend, the one hurricane compared him to at ever bad turn, "holy short ending my hurri-senses tell me this is the beginning of something." "that's good young Roservelt."  
  
Robyn, after getting out of the ring, waved goodbye to JR as she strode towards the hurricane, upon reaching him she hesitated, she didn't want to be pulled back into whatever had caused them to fall out during 2003's summerslam "It took a lot of courage to forgive Victoria." Hurricane said in a hesitant whisper, Robyn nodded "Took even more to forgive yourself," Hurricane added "I should have realised that when I had you before me last year." Robyn didn't understand, Victoria, Nidia and Stacey flanked her back but were lead away by Rosey "Like we said down in the ring hurricane, what's done is done." Stacey remarked sweetly as she passed him, Robyn nodded, as she and hurricane followed their friends backstage Robyn decided she hated the silence that had come between the friends turned former lovers "She's right you know, and no matter what La resistance do, I'm done with them, and with molly and Gail and..." hurricane held his breath "with these stupid natural colours, their so boring." She said shaking her head violently to mess her hair up "You know, Blue always suited you." Hurricane remarked "Only cos you switched dyes on me." Hurricane raised his hands "Okay, let's put an end to this two year discussion I admit it, I switched your grey dye for a blue one, but Grey was so dead, even on you..." Robyn stopped "Even on me?" she demanded, her calm mood was slowly breaking, hurricane didn't look worried "I said it before and I'll say it again citizen jess, you can make any colour look alive." And with that he clipped Roseys shoulder and the two 'flew' off, at this Stacey, Victoria and Nidia turned, they could see that familiar haze in Robyn's eyes that she only had for the hurricane "Ah, who was that masked man?" Stacey quoted jokily.  
  
Suddenly Victoria stopped dead, Robyn turned, "What's wrong now?" Stacey asked, Nidia turned, and she too stopped dead, stood in front of the four girls flanked by Johnny Nitro, William Regal and Coach, stood Eric Bischoff "Oh look, it's the snooze patrol and their leader." Robyn hissed viciously when she finally turned, Stacey was amazed at how forward she was being "Haven't heard that one in a while," Mr Bischoff laughed "not since your mother in WCW." "Well I thought it was due for a comeback." Robyn snapped ignoring the insinuation about her mother, "Should we leave them to it?" Victoria asked, but Nidia ignored her and made a confidant advance towards Robyn only to be blocked by Johnny Nitro "Not here to cause trouble girls, the boss just wants a few words with Jess." He remarked, "I can think of two appropriate ones." Coach announced from behind Mr Bischoff "Coach," Victoria began "is your face hurting?" she asked, coach shook his head foolishly "No? Well its killing me." Victoria barked "You go Victoria." Stacey cheered, as her friends and Mr Bischoffs 'team' bickered Robyn and the General Manager of Raw glared at each other, locked in a stale mate, suddenly, Mr Bischoff broke it "Just wanted to say, you can forget about going ringside in my nephews match tonight, we don't need you after all." He said, Robyn rolled her eyes "Like I was ever going to?" she thought "What's he talking about, Robyn?" Stacey asked "You were gonna go to Eugene's match?" Nidia asked, both girls were bemused, Robyn shook her head "I wasn't..." Robyn trailed "Wait, there's more," William Regal announced pompously as the girls turned to leave, Mr Bischoff nodded "I heard you tell JR, you'd love to talk to him next week, and we all know your one of his favourite people, well, as a special treat for him and the fans, Next week, right here on raw, you will be sat at the announced Desk...." Robyn loved the idea but didn't like the dramatic pause "...all night." Eric continued... Robyn was stunned, Victoria, who had hoped the two girls would have next week to start rebuilding their once amazing tag team style leant over Robyns shoulder "That's awesome..." she announced causing Robyn to shrivel back, "Sorry Victoria, my Defences are up, with these four in front of me." Victoria shrugged "Not surprising." She remarked.  
  
As Mr Bischoff and his cronies went their separate ways, the three girls crowded round Robyn "This is gonna be awesome." Robyn told them "Always wanted to spend two hours with King breathing down your neck?" Trish Stratus asked as she strutted by, Robyn's plans deflated, she had forgotten all about 'the king' "Two hours of lame one liners about the diva division and my mom." She thought out loud, Stacey laughed, " If he gets too much, hit him where it hurts, I would." Stacey suggested "Me too." "Me too, I'm Sure even 'innocent flower' Trish would." Nidia added, Robyn nodded "And I'm sure between now and then I can find some stuff he'd rather forget about his own past with Darkness." She announced, Stacey nodded "That out of the way," Nidia began "What are you going to wear?" Stacey asked, Robyn thought for a moment, it wasn't like her to dress down unless she really had too, but recently she had been letting herself go, replacing lita like fishnets with Dawn Marie like dresses "I was thinking..." she began but Victoria stopped her "You sort out your hair, dye it whatever colour you want everyone knows that's your thing, and leave the outfits to these two that's their thing." Victoria said gesturing over to Nidia and Stacey, Robyn sighed dejectedly, next week was going to be a long week "At least you can say you're rid of the terrible two." Stacey suggested "Yeah, I can see the raw magazine now 'delicious and demented, foiled by Carolinian diva." Robyn laughed; she could see things were picking up already, "Maybe this transfer was a good move for me." She said happily. "You bet it was." Nidia agreed "I agree, gave us a chance..." Victoria trailed; she had agreed in the ring that what had been done was done "Come on Victoria, you don't have to walk on egg shells now," Robyn said, Nidia nodded "If you think about it, what you did gave Robyn the chance to..." "Meet the girl who became one my best friend in the wwe..." Robyn interjected swinging her arm around nidia's shoulder "I was going to say work beside Matt and Shannon, but if you insist." Nidia said taking an award winning dramatic bow jokily  
  
That night as she and Victoria parted at the hotel Victoria had one last thing to say "I like the tattoo." She remarked, Robyn knew Victoria knew what it was for, her Initialled Celtic design tattoo covered the only scare left from Victoria's attack. That night as she sat in her hotel room Robyn looked at the tattoo she was even more determined to make Raw her home and Victoria her friend again. But there was still, in her mind, swimming questions of her fellow north Carolinians the Hurricane and especially Matt Hardy, Matt had been and was her mentor, and his reaction that night had shocked her to her core, he had turned and walked away and no matter what Lita said Robyn knew it wasn't a normal reaction to something shocking, if someone shocked Matt Hardy he usually swore he'd known what was going on or if it was a case of an old friend returning he usually took them up instantly trying to make them prove their Mattitude like he had with the late crash holly, but he hadn't done either, he had just stared at Robyn, as he didn't see her before he had walked away, "this may not be smackdown anymore, but he still means a lot to me," she demanded to her reflection in the vanity mirror, but even if she did, it still left Hurricane, her EX boyfriend and former confidant, she knew him better than anyone, but she had sworn to him she would never 'pull rank' just to make a point, getting up from the table with these thoughts still in her head she undressed and climbed into bed "Raw sorts itself out, and I'll do the same, after next week I'll start, first things first though, I have to survive a night at the announce 


End file.
